La porte a l´amour
by rub
Summary: No hay mucho que decir solo que es una historia como muchas, es un HoroxRen disfrutenla, Shen. Siiiiiii Disfrutenla! Rub: ¬¬
1. Chapter 1

**Un poco de mi historia**

Todos los días lo mismo, camino por las calles de Tokio hasta llegar al departamento que comparto con mi hermana, desde que decidimos estudiar en Japón todas las cosas han cambiado, la verdad es que antes de venir a este lugar yo era muy diferente, aun que creo que algo de mi antiguo ser aun esta aquí.

Cuando llegamos a Tokio lo primero que hicimos fue registrarnos en la escuela, mi hermana va a la universidad mientras yo estaba en la prepa, ella es tres años más grande que yo, cuando llegamos en ese entonces yo tenia 16 años cumplidos.

Después de un tiempo, cuando las clases comenzaron mi hermana comenzó a relacionarse con sus compañeros, mientras yo me mantenía lo mas distante de ellos, siempre e sido una persona muy reservada y de pocas palabras, sin embargo algunas personas lograron relacionarse con migo.

Un día uno de los compañeros de mi hermana fue a la casa hacer un trabajo en equipo, el sujeto desde que lo vi no me agrado para nada, mucho menos cuando me di cuenta de que trataba de tocar a mi hermana por todos los medio, peor aun cuando trato de hacerme algo a mi.

ÈL pobre se asusto tanto cuando entro a mi habitación, ese día se quedo por que según Jun, ese es el nombre de mi hermana, el tiempo estaba muy feo para que volviera, y el no tenia transporte, en fin, trato de sobrepasarse con migo, pero solo vio mi hermosa arma (una cuchilla china) y huyo.

Lo amenace a mas no poder, le dije que si me tocaba un cabello terminaría descuartizado, y era capas de cumplir lo que estaba diciendo, a mi nadie me intimidaba, después de ese suceso (el cual mi hermana ni se entero) nadie mas venia al departamento, cosa que me alegraba.

Hasta que lo conocí a él, que quien es, es la persona de la que me enamore profundamente desde que lo vi, al principio me pareció algo inmaduro para estar en la universidad, después algo tonto, mas sin embargo llevo ya dos años esperando a que él se fije en mi.

Por cierto me llamo Ren Tao, tengo 18 años y estoy enamorado del mejor amigo de mi hermana mayor Jun, el cual para mi y algunas miradas, es todo un hombre sexi, él se llama Horokeou Usui, tiene 21 y es un estudiante de universidad, se podría decir que es mi sempai.

Esto comienza más o menos así, después de un hermoso día de clases, en el cual uno de mis compañeros fue estrangulado por su prometida, volví a el departamento, sin embargo al llegar a este me encontré con la sorpresa de que mi hermana estaba ahí acompañada.

Al principio me enfureció mucho, ella simplemente me sonrió cuando llegue hasta la sala, yo algo enojado levante una de mis cejas, el sujeto volteo a ver quien era, pues se encontraba mirando los apuntes de su libreta, él simplemente me dijo un _hola_ y volvió a sus estudios.

Ahí me sorprendió, era la primera persona que no se me quedaba viendo como un pedófilo urgido, muchos dicen que soy bonito y que tengo una complexión de chica, por lo cual me molesto, pero él simplemente me saludo, mi hermana también parecía sorprendida pero aun así no dijo nada.

Me fui de ahí, mas específicamente me dirigí a mi habitación, mas le valía al sujeto ese comportarse, sino sabría lo bueno que soy con las artes marciales, me cambie el uniforme, abrí mi mochila para verificar que tarea tenia, un suspiro algo pesado salió de mi boca al ver la emocionantes ecuaciones matemáticas que tenia que hacer.

Salí de mi habitación, esperando encontrar a mi hermana en esta, mas mi sorpresa fue grande, solo aquel sujeto se encontraba ahí, mire a todos los lados pero no encontré a Jun, pensé que estaría en su habitación, me quede un rato en la puerta de mi habitación cuando una voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

**La señorita Tao dijo que solo iría a comprar las cosas para la cena –** Lo volteo a ver lo mas serio posible, ni siquiera había despegado de la libreta la mirada pero se había percatado de mi presencia, me dirijo hasta la mesa donde esta él

No me mira, no voltea a ver como soy, eso en cierta forma me enfurece, quiero intimidarlo pero no puedo, lo observo mejor, es de tez clara, sus cabellos son azules, y en la frente trae una banda con extraños grabados, se nota que si se levanta es alto.

Sigo en la misma posición, me acerco hasta la mesa en la que se encuentra, jalo una de las sillas y me siento en ella, para ser exacto justo frente a él, aun así no voltea a mirarme, es como si solo le interesara esa estúpida tarea, me molesto, algo dentro de mi desea que voltee a verme.

Escucho como la puerta es abierta, cosa que hace que él reaccione, miramos a la misma dirección, Jun entra con algo de calma, en sus manos trae unas bolsas y su guardaespaldas se queda en la puerta, si tenemos un guardaespaldas, es normal si eres hijo de alguien poderoso.

Observo como ese le sonríe a mi hermana, pero aun así no se distrae, nunca había visto a una persona tratando de hacer la tarea con tanto interés (me retracto existe Manta Oyamada); pero ahí es donde comienza nuestro verdadero contacto visual.

Miro bien sus ojos son de color negro, o por lo menos eso es lo que reflejan a lo lejos, yo no hago nada, siento un escalofrió que recorre mi cuerpo, nunca había sentido algo así, me siento en cierta forma inseguro cosa que me molesta mucho.

Él me sonríe como si fuese la cosa mas natural del mundo, siento que mis mejillas arden, peor aun, eso me hace sentir mas furia con migo mismo, mi hermana se acerca hasta donde nos encontramos, ella me sonríe, yo la miro con algo que no se como descifrar.

**Te quedaras a cenar –**Le dice como si fuese normal, mi mirada se dirige rápidamente hacia él, algo dentro de mi desea que su respuesta sea de forma afirmativa, por algo quiero que se quede.

**No lo creo-**dice mientras voltea a ver a mi hermana- **Quede de pasar por mi hermana después de sus clases de piano –**comenta- **pero otro día será un gusto cenar con ustedes –** mi hermana suspira me voltea a ver mientras yo no se que decir

**Esta bien, pero la próxima vez no te salvas, yo hare la cena –**o una de dos, eso fue un cumplido o una amenaza, Jun en la cocina es como un suicidio- **Oye Horo, crees que el profesor de literatura ponga el examen mañana –**Así que ese era su nombre, extraño

**No lo se, ya vez como es ese hombre de raro- **deja su libreta de un lado mientras mira a mi hermana- **aun que no debes de dudarlo –**observo como recoge sus cosas y las guarda en su mochila –**Bueno Tao te dejo, si no llego a tiempo la berrinchuda de Pilika va a matarme –**dice

Mi hermana le sonríe en respuesta, se levanta de la silla donde esta y se dirigen a la puerta, observo como él le dice algo a Jun y ambos sonríen, eso me molesta de sobremanera, en cierta forma siento celos, un momento y yo de que debo sentir celos.

Después de que se retirara mi hermana se acerco a mi, es normal que ella siempre este pendiente de las cosas que hago, ahora es mi tutora, es la única persona mayor que tengo cerca, bueno excepto de mi guardaespaldas, (si también tengo uno).

Toda la noche me la pase en vela, es que a mi pensamiento solo llegaba la imagen de aquel chico y sus ojos negros, en cierta forma sentía que llegaría a agradarme y la verdad es que no me equivoque, creo que me dormí cerca de la dos de la mañana, pero eso no me importo.

Horoyren

Durante un tiempo él no fue a nuestra casa, Jun me contaba que tenia que trabajar para pagar sus estudios, en ese aspecto me agrado, discretamente le pedí a mi hermana que me contara sobre él, con la escusa de que era mi hermana y yo debía cuidarla.

Me sentía muy extraño, solo una vez lo había visto en toda mi vida y parecía causar ciertas emociones en mi ser, recordaba sus ojos negros, su sonrisa, sobre todo la forma tan inocente de su mirada, era una persona como no hay muchas.

Un día sentí que me había levantado con el pie izquierdo, cuando llegue a la escuela me entere que no había clases, tuve que regresar caminando, para colmo el elevador se rompió justo cuando iba a subirme en el, por lo cual subí por las escaleras.

Pensé que nada podía estar peor, cuando quise tomar agua el dichoso vaso se rompió, en fin fueron tantas cosas insoportables, Jun me hablo para decirme que no llegaría a comer pero que me mandaría mis sagrados alimentos ya que tenía también a mi guardaespaldas con ella.

La verdad es que el mensaje de mi hermana fue temprano cerca de la una de la tarde, después de eso me dedique a entenderle a ciertos problemas de matemáticas y a leer un poco, cerca de la dos escuche que tocaban el timbre del departamento, fui abrir y mi sorpresa fue grande.

En la puerta frente a mi tenia a Horokeou (si entre tanto rollo le saque el nombre verdadero a mi hermana), en sus manos traía dos bolsas grandes, me miro y sonrió solo para mi, sentí que mi corazón latía lo mas rápido posible, que mis manos sudaban y mis piernas temblaban.

Sin embargo esa emoción no se reflejo en mi rostros, lo mire con mi cara totalmente seria, estaba esperando a que él hablara y me dijera que por que estaba ahí, creo que entendió mi mensaje por que sonrió algo apenado, cosa que lo hizo parecer tierno ante mis ojos.

**Jun me mando a traerte las cosa para la comida y la cena, además de que me dijo que te informara que no venia a cenar –**sonrió, sin embargo lo ultimo que dijo me dejo fuera de lugar, con un ademan hice que pasara a la casa.

No le dije nada, ni siquiera un hola o un gracias, es que las palabras no salían de mi boca, observe que aun me veía, yo la verdad me sentí mas nervioso, su mirada era muy extraña, pero entendí que solo lo hacia por que quería que agarrara la bolsa del mandado.

**Podrías por favor dejarlas en la cocina –**dije mientras me retiraba de donde estábamos, según yo fui a guardar mis cosas de la escuela, no sabia que hacer era la primera vez que estaba solo con una persona que me gustaba, medite mis pensamientos y entonces si me sonroje.

**Me entere que no tuvieron clases hoy en la escuela-**me dijo mientras yo lo volteaba ver –**No me gustaría llegar a mi casa, de seguro mi hermana a de estar ahí –**se notaba a leguas que su hermana lo volvía loco, y fue ahí donde vi una oportunidad.

**Quédate –**dije con simplicidad mientras me metía a mi habitación, salí rápido, en su rostro se veía claramente que estaba sorprendido-**necesito que alguien me haga la comida y la cena ya que no se como cocinar –**eso lo dije en forma sarcástica

**Si se te nota mucho –**respondió él de igual modo-** aun que ya me lo esperaba –**esta bien encontró el modo de llamar mi atención, aun que en el fondo me gustaba estar peleando con él

**Que quieres decir que soy un inútil-**estaba enojado y mucho- **créeme sino fuese por eso tendrías que irte a tu casa –**golpe bajo me miro con algo de enojo pero a la vez con ternura (quiero imaginar) aun así la pelea duro un buen rato hasta la cena.

Eran las ocho y Jun no llegaba, la verdad no me preocupaba ya que sabia que estaba con Bason y Bruce Long (los guaruras), Horo aun estaba en la casa, eso también me calmaba, pero ya era tarde y el debía irse, la verdad es que a pesar de todo él se porto muy bien, y cocina muy rico.

**Sera que Jun no piensa en volver –**dijo mientras me volteaba ver-** mejor la espero no me agrada la idea de dejarte solo en el departamento –**dijo mirándome mas detenidamente

**Ni que fuera para tanto Hoto-Hoto- **si esa era mi forma de llamarlo ya que le molestaba mucho, pero en esa ocasión me ignoro- **además ya estoy acostumbrado a estar solo – **eso lo dije sin pensarlo él simplemente me miro, se levanto para recoger los platos de la cena

**No es bueno que estemos solos, es mejor si tienes un amigo que te acompañe, y es Horo-Horo aleta de tiburón –**sonrió, se adentro en la cocina dejándome muy sorprendido y con la palabra en la boca

Las horas pasaban y Jun en realidad no llegaba, estaba preocupado pues la verdad cuando ella llegara Horo tendría que irse, y al parecer seria muy tarde, lo peor de todo es que se iría solo pues no hay nadie que lo lleve, ya que las ordenes para los guaruras es que no salgan sino es con nosotros.

Estamos en el sillón de la sala, yo según estoy terminando mi tarea, veo que me observa, suspira, quiere decirme algo pero al parecer no se atreve, a lo mejor me va a decir que ya se va y que me dejara solo, cosa que no deseo.

**Oie Ren, puedo hacer una llamada a mi casa –**dice de forma apenada, se me olvidaba que vive con su hermana, aun así no digo nada.

Yo solo hago una afirmación con mi cabeza, veo como se para del lugar en el que esta, se acerca hasta el teléfono y marca, espera un rato hasta que le responden, y escucho la conversación, espero que no le regañen, de verdad espero que no.

**Hola Mateo-**dice de forma tranquila-**Oie soy yo Horo-Horo, será posible que le digas Pilika que no llegare hasta mas tarde, estoy bien, en casa de un amigo –**se ríe de forma tranquila –**gracias cuídense llego al rato-**cuelga, deja el teléfono en su lugar y me mira sonriéndome de nuevo

Observo el reloj y ya son las once con veintisiete minutos, Jun a un no llega, y Horo tendrá ahora si que irse, me vuelve a observar, aun estamos callados, yo hace mucho deje el cuaderno de lado, no se que decirle siempre he sido un persona de muy pocas palabras.

Mis labios quieren moverse pero no puedo, que le digo, se ve muy tranquilo, observo como sus ojos comienzan a cerrarse, y tiene motivos su horario en la escuela es algo pesado, además que después debe de trabajar y soportar a una hermana.

Volteo mi rostro solo unos segundos al reloj, han pasado cinco minutos, Jun no es realmente lo que me preocupa, sino él, lo vuelvo a observar y me doy cuenta que esta dormido, se ve tan tierno, me sonrojo ante ese pensamiento, observo como trata de no dormirse, pero le es imposible.

De repente abre los ojos, siento como se queda viendo, ahora si me siento nervioso, no se que hacer, mis manos sudan, mi cuerpo en especial tiembla, él aun no deja de mirarme, yo trato de parecer serio y hasta cierto punto frio, observo como abre la boca para decir algo.

**Es hora de que te vallas a la cama, mañana si tienes clases-**mi rostro mostro sorpresa, me esperaba otra cosa, si, por mi mente me paso un "te deseo" –** Por lo menos esa es mi humilde opinión, pero en dado caso ya debes de ir a dormir- **dijo mientras se levantaba del sillón.

Sinceramente no reproche, algo me decía que tenia razón, si era cierto tenia sueño y hasta cierto punto deseaba irme a dormir, solo que también estaba preocupado, no sabia si mañana lo encontraría en el departamento, eso mas que preocupación era un miedo.

**Que te hace pensar que te voy a dejar aquí en mi casa mientras yo duermo-**mordí mi labio, eso había sido muy extraño, solo salió de mi boca - **quiero decir es que eres muy extraño-**peor un él me miro con algo de curiosidad en sus ojos.

**Soy extraño eh-**dice mientras sonríe- **esta bien, pero este extraño no es ni un ladro ni nada que se le parezca, además de que es el mayor en este lugar –**sentí como me ponía nervioso de nuevo pero aun así me mostré firme

**No te preocupes no pienso hacer nada, ni hacerte nada –** por Dios-**jajajaja era broma hombre ve a dormir yo espero a Jun cuando ella llegue me retiro –** las ultimas frases retumbaron en mi cabeza "me retiro", yo no quería que se retirara.

**Como puedo confiar en alguien en quien apenas conozco-**dije, no con la intensión de insultar, al contrario es que en realidad apenas lo conocía, quiero decir sabia de su vida pero solo esta vez lo había tratado, solo esta vez.

Mire detenidamente su rostro, parecía que pensaba en lo que había dicho, medito o almenos eso me pareció a mi, después me sonrió cálidamente, no me sonroje, o eso creo, al contrario mi estomago hacia nudos que no me dejaban respirar bien.

**Tienes razón, entonces estaré en la parte de afuera, te parece- **sentí como mis ojos se agrandaron de la sorpresa, esa respuesta no la había pensado, tanto quería estar aquí cuidándome- **No te dejare solo, podría pasar algo y después me culparía mucho por ello- **sonrió esta vez haciendo que me sonrojara.

**Has como quieras-**respondí dirigiéndome a mi habitación, solo escuche un _"buenas noches" _ de su parte, me recargue en la puerta, mi corazón latía muy rápido, de una forma que intentaba salirse, suspire con resignación, que debía hacer, no era correcto que se quedara afuera.

Me dirigí a la cajonera donde tengo mi ropa, saque mi pijama, la coloque en mi cama y me dirigí hasta el ropero, saque unas sabanas de ahí, y después tome una cabecera de las muchas que tengo, no se por que pero algo me decía que lo que iba a ser era lo correcto.

Camine hasta la puerta de la habitación, gire la perilla con algo de miedo, mi mano sudaba pero aun así mostré mi porte de frialdad, aun que para ser sincero no creo que se mostrara mucho, después de salir de aquel cuarto mire en todas las direcciones, no vi ni rastro de el peliazul.

Coloque las cosas en el sillón, después de todo era bueno tener un sofá cama, después de eso me dirigí a la puerta de la entrada, ahora si mi mano temblaba demasiado, tanto que comencé a sudar, aun así abrí la puerta, mire hacia mi lado derecho y no lo encontré.

Mi mirada vago por todo el lugar hasta encontrarlo de mi lado izquierdo, estaba sentado en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados, sonreí de forma tranquila, iba enserio eso de que me cuidaría, salí despacio acercándome los pocos centímetros que nos separaban.

La verdad era que no tenia ganas de despertarlo, como pensé anteriormente se veía tierno durmiendo, su rostro se relaja y muestra esa faceta suya de inocencia, lo mire detenidamente, aun no me animaba a despertarlo, lo analice bien, todo, pero hubo una parte que me llamo mucho la atención.

_Sus labios…_

Demonios, pensé, volví estúpidamente a sonrojarme, debo de dejar de hacer esas cosa, en fin con un firme propósito me agache hasta quedar a su altura, pude oír su acompasado respirar, y de nuevo sus labios semi abiertos, moví mi rostro de forma brusca y suspire.

**Hoto-hoto- **le dije tratado de sonar natural- **Cabeza de puercoespín despierta-** solté de pronto, Dios esos labios, como se veían tentadores, no se como pero de un momento a otro ya me encontraba rozando sus labios, mis manos estaban a su costado.

Sentía su respiración en mi cara, estaba a punto de llegar a esos labios, de sentir su textura, de poseerlos, de que poseyeran los míos, el mundo se había detenido, simplemente, "pero" movió su cabeza de forma que sentí miedo y me separe bruscamente cayendo sentado al piso.

Sus ojos se comenzaron abrir, una de sus manos subió para restregarse la cara, yo trague en seco, podría haber la posibilidad de que me descubriera, dios pensé cuando por fin abrió los ojos y entonces pensé en lo peor, él me vio, cerré mis ojos esperando a que me dijera algo, y si lo hizo.

**Se supone que deberías estar durmiendo- **dijo mientras yo abría repentinamente mis -** que haces afuera, y por que estas sentado en el piso-**comento como si eso no fuese algo natural, sin embargo me sonrió

**Este, yo bueno, es que-**balbuce-**Como sea, no es bueno que te quedes afuera, pasa deje unas cosas en el sofá para que duermas-**me levante de prisa como si un imán me jalase, entre al departamento, soy un idiota que se suponía que iba hacer, y si me descubría.

Es cuche que la puerta se cerraba detrás de mi, no me animaba a voltear, estaba de nuevo sonrojado, juro que sino dejaba de hacer eso me volvería loco, camine deprisa hasta mi habitación, dude un segundo en voltear pero la tentación me gano, al darme la vuelta lo observe.

Estaba parado al lado del sillón, mire como alzo las sabanas y la extendió, después de eso jalo la cabecera, todo eso pasaba tan lento para mi, se sentó y quito la banda de su cabeza haciendo que sus cabellos cayeran de forma sexi, se veía tan bien, tan guapo, tan.

**Buenas noches Ren –**dijo y se acomodo para dormir, me quede en un estado de shock, se había dado cuenta de que lo observaba, en fin como es costumbre no respondí y me dirigí de inmediato a adentrarme a mi cuarto, una vez dentro de este deje que mis mejillas tomaran el color que ellas quisieran.

No se a que hora, no se si solo fueron minutos, pero me encontraba en mi cama de forma tranquila, durmiendo, soñando con la única persona que me gustaba soñar, esperando a que llegara el mañana, todo lo demás desapareció, pero me sentía tranquilo de saber que estaba aquí.

La mañana llego, sentí que el sol entraba por la pequeña abertura que había quedado en la cortina, me tape mas con la sabana, no quería que algo así me molestara, mas un pensamiento salto a mi cabeza, recordé todo y como si algo me jalase me levante de la cama, mire el reloj eran las 6:00 muy temprano.

_Horo…_

Rápidamente lave mi rostro, cepille mis dientes y me di una peinada, pero al llegar a la puerta de mi habitación mi corazón intentaba salir, muchas cosas pasaron por mi cabeza, como que debía decir y como actuar, solo una cosa se me olvido.

En fin pensé las cosas seriamente y me decidí, puse mi rostro serio, escondí la alegría de mi mirada detrás de una fría expresión, suspire como ultimo detalle y abrí esa puerta, sin importarme nada, lo primero que vi fue el sillón, donde la sabana estaba acomodada y encima de ella estaba la almohada.

Eso era bueno había dormido aquí, pero donde estaba, salí por completo de la habitación, sin desesperarme lo busque, mas bien busque aun que fuese solo una señal de él, algo que me dijera que estaba en el departamento, escuche ruidos en la cocina, camine lo mas rápido que puede.

Al llegar a esta me di cuenta de que la persona que buscaba no estaba ahí, al contrario encontré a Bason, mi guardaespaldas, estaba preparando el desayuno, medite unos segundos en si debía preguntar o no, mas Bason hablo y me saco de mis pensamientos.

**Señorito Ren en unos minutos estará el desayuno-**dijo como siempre de forma amable, yo deseaba que me dijera donde estaba Horo, simplemente se dedico hacer sus deberes como era de costumbre, aun quería imaginar que me lo encontraría en la casa.

Me retire de ahí y me dirigí al balcón que tenemos, jale la ventana corrediza que es la que me permite el acceso hasta este el día estaba hermoso, pensé, cosa que me dejo impactado por que jamás en toda mi vida había pensado algo acerca del cielo.

Escuche que una puerta se habría, voltee y por un momento en mi cabeza se formo la imagen del cabeza de puercoespín, pero esta se perdió al ver a Bruce Long, suspire, creo que debería dejar de estar pensando en él, Bason me aviso que ya era hora de desayunar.

Se dirigió al cuarto de mi hermana dispuesto a despertarla mientras yo me sentaba en la mesa, recordé el día anterior, la forma de pelearme con Horo por que le decía que tragaba mucho, sonreí de medio lado, al darme cuenta de que todo lo que sentía estaba relacionado con él.

**A que debemos el milagro de que estén tan feliz-**escuche la voz de mi hermana- **Buenos días-**me dijo una vez que se sentó –**ayer que llegue ya estabas durmiendo, la maestra de arte quería que termináramos un dichoso mural para hoy-**me comento

**Encontré a Horo cuando llegue, estaba durmiendo, pero al percatarse de mi presencia se levanto, ya era algo tarde aun así se retiro-**dice mientras toma un pedazo de pan que hay en la mesa-**me comento que estabas durmiendo- **yo no dije nada

Jun me hablaba de todas las cosas que le habían pasado, yo solo la oía, dudo haberla escuchado, solo en la parte donde me dijo que Horo se había ido solo fue que puse atención, si que estaba hueco el hoto-hoto, después de terminar mi desayuno me retire a vestirme

La hora para ir a la escuela aun no había llegado así que con calma me bañe, sentí como las gotas de agua caían en mi cabeza y resbalaban en mi cuerpo desnudo, un pensamiento paso por mi cabeza, algo que no había pensado nunca, como se sentiría que alguien te tocara.

Moví mi cabeza de forma brusca de lado a lado, solo pensaba estupideces, pero y si Horo me tocara que sentiría yo, las gotas se convirtieron de un momento a otro en dedos, mi imaginación voló rápido y como arte de magia me sentí por primera vez en mi vida excitado.

Sin darme cuenta hice que mis manos recorrieran por todo mi cuerpo de una forma sensual, pero al llegar a la parte baja me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, suspiraba agitadamente y mis mejillas estaban sonrojadas, Dios estaba a punto de masturbarme.

Mi miembro estaba casi erecto, cosa que jamás había pasado, escuche que la puerta de mi habitación era tocada, la voz de mi hermana diciéndome que ya se iba a la escuela y que me apurara dejo que todo lo que sentía se fuese de lado, salí rápido de la regadera.

Estaba acalorado de eso no había duda, lo peor de todo es que la excitación no se iba, no le respondí nada cuando dijo que se iba a y que me portara bien, necesitaba rápidamente que eso que ya estaba por despertarse se relajara, aun estaba en el baño con un solo pensamiento.

Era la primera ocasión que iba a hacer algo así, no sabia como, lleve una de mis manos hasta mi entrepierna, aquí iba, roce mi miembro de una forma que me hizo gemir, más cuando la imagen que vino a mi mente fue la de cierto estúpido peliazul.

Subí y baje de forma lenta mi miembro mientras me tapaba la boca con la otra mano, pero no aguante y deje que lo gemidos no se quedaran detrás de la mano, la retire y cuando llegue a mi primer orgasmo inconscientemente dije el nombre de Horo-Horo.

Respiraba con dificultad, en mi mano había quedado un liquido blancuzco o algo transparentoso, no pienso entrar en detalles, me dirigí rápidamente a lavarme la mano y a limpiar mi desastre, después de eso me di una ducha rápida.

Cuando salí del baño me di cuenta de que ya eran las siete, me había tardado algo ahí adentro, me vestí lo mas rápido que pude con ese uniforme feo que llevamos, escuche cuando Bason tocaba la puerta preguntando si estaba listo para irnos al colegio.

Simplemente respondí con un si, acomode mis cosas en mi mochila, nada se me olvidaba, salí de mi habitación y vi a Bason que me sonreía como era de costumbre, yo no se por que pero le respondí el gesto dejándolo muy admirado, después salimos del departamento y nos fuimos al colegio.

Como siempre había mucho trafico, una moto se paro a lado de nosotros, no le di mucha importancia, el conductor llevaba un a chamarra negra, y unos pantalones azules, detrás de el iba otra persona, para ser exacto era una chica ella solo llevaba el casco, por el color de su falda deduje que iba a mi escuela.

No les di mucha importancia, solo mire hacia la parte de adelante, Bason me miro por el retrovisor, ya que yo me encontraba en la parte de atrás, cuando logramos avanzar me baje sin esperar a que me abrieran la puerta, como ya era costumbre.

Detrás de nosotros se paro la moto, la chica se bajo de ella dejándome ver sus cabellos azules, _igual que Horo_ pensé, no sabia por que pero mi corazón latió de forma apresurada, mas cuando vi que el conductor estaba a punto de quitarse el caso, sin embargo la voz de uno de mis compañeros me despertó.

**Hola Ren-**dijo muy animado-** hoy te vez diferente, te paso algo que te ha alegrado-**comento, mi mirada fue de mucha admiración, por que todos me decían eso- **En fin, buenos días Bason-**dijo saludando a mi guardaespaldas

**Buenos días joven Yho-** respondió este de forma amable-**señorito Ren espero que hoy tenga un buen día-** me entrego mi mochila, y se regreso al auto, yo solo hice una afirmación con mi cabeza, cuando escuche a Yho hablando con alguien mas

**Buen día Hoto-Hoto-**dijo mientras yo escuchaba su risita, voltee mi mirada lo mas rápido que pude, me encontré con unos ojos negros y una sonrisa que me separo del mundo- **Buenos días a ti también Pilika-**dijo siendo ignorado por la chica a la cual hablo

**Pilika deja de ser grosera y saluda a Yho-**en definitiva esa voz me saco de mis pensamiento, voltee a ver a la dichosa Pilika, se veía desde lejos que era una chica arrogante y malcriada, ella no dijo nada y simplemente dejo a los dos olímpicamente ignorados.

**Discúlpala Yho ya sabes como es de malcriada-**comento Horo –**Ohayo Rentado-**me dijo mientras una vena se formo en mi frente volteándolo a ver de forma asesina, pero me fije que me dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa, como si le alegrara el verme

**Como dijiste cabeza de puercoespín-**respondí mientras me acercaba hasta donde estaba él, comenzamos una hermosa discusión mientras Yho nos intentaba calmar, la verdad es que me alegraba que estuviera ahí, me alegraba el verlo, me alegraba que se fijara en mí.

Después de nuestra hermosa charla, Horo dijo que se tenia que ir o llegaría tarde a la universidad, si ya de por si iba tarde por que su hermana lo había obligado a traerlo a la escuela, en fin nos despedimos creo yo que de forma normal, cada uno con su insulto personal.

Camine junto con Yho hasta lo que es nuestro salón, por mi mente paso la idea de preguntarle de donde conocía a Horo, pero desistí pues seria darle demasiada importancia y no estaba dispuesto a que alguien me preguntara el por que de mi interés en él.

**Oye Ren, de donde conoces a Horokeou-**dijo de pronto Yho mientras me volteaba a ver

**Es amigo de mi hermana, esta en el mismo salón, y tu-**esta bien la curiosidad mato al gato contentos

**Es amigo de mi hermano mayor, pero no estudian juntos, Hao lo conoció por que le ayudo con un problema cuando estaban en la preparatoria, y ya sabes mi hermano quiso ligárselo pero fue olímpicamente ignorado-**dijo riéndose

Yo no respondí nada, llegamos a nuestro salón, entramos y tomamos nuestros respectivos lugares, nos sentábamos hasta la parte de atrás, yo alado de Yho mientras que él detrás de su prometida, mas bien yo diría que su verdugo aun que él diga lo contrario.

Después de un rato de espera llegaron todos nuestros compañeros, las horas pasaron según para mi muy rápido, observe como Yho era regañado por Ana mientras la hermana de esta le decía que parara sino ya no llegaría al altar, o almenos no con ese prometido.

Ana es una chica fría, de esas que te dan miedo tan solo las vez, tiene una hermana melliza, su nombre es Tamao, nada que ver la una con la otra, ya que la primera es rubia y la segunda pelirrosa, y en carácter también todo lo contrario, son como el agua y el aceite.

Yho es, como describirlo demasiado anormal, siempre anda feliz por todo, adora a su Anita (por que creen que lo estrangulan), es el que siempre esta tranquilo con una sonrisa que te marea, es de cabellos castaños un tanto largos, mas bien sobre los hombros, podría decir que es mi mejor amigo.

La hora del desayuno llego volando, los cuatros nos dirigimos hasta los comedores, en todo el trayecto Ana estaba de mandona, que si esto, que si aquello, en fin, nos encontramos con Manta Oyamada, otro de nuestros compañeros, se nos unió.

Al llegar al comedor las chicas buscaron una mesa vacía, ellas ya traían su desayuno (exclusivo de Tamao a la cual ponen a cocinar), al igual que el enano cabezón, Yho y yo tuvimos que ir a buscar nuestra bandeja para poder desayunar.

Una vez servido nuestros platillos nos dirigimos a donde estaban los demás, cuando una chica me impidió el paso, primero me dejo atónito y después la mire con mi cara de que quieres, simplemente ella no dijo nada y con algo de temor me dejo una nota sobre mi bandeja.

Sin mas camine hasta la mesa, Yho se comenzó a reír mientras los demás se me quedaban viendo, era por costumbre que siempre hubiera una traumada que dijera estar enamorada de mi y que me entregara sus dichosas cartitas de amor, que mas bien parecían un pergamino.

Yho comenzó una conversación, desayunamos tranquilamente hasta que vi como Ana jalaba el pedazo de papel que aun estaba sobre mi bandeja, yo no dije nada, ella sabe lo que opino sobre ese tipo de estupideces, hay veces en las que creo que ella y yo nos llevamos demasiado bien.

**Dice como siempre, querido Ren Tao, hoy te vi y sentí que mi corazón se estremecía al tenerte un poco cerca, mis nervios estaban a punto de traicionarme-** por mi mente paso una por una la letra, suspire con resignación, a mi ese tipo de cosas me eran estupidas

Ana lo leía con un énfasis que en cierta forma me daba a entender que se estaba burlando, pero aun así todos estábamos atentos a la lectura-**pero cuando vi la forma en que conversabas con mi hermano, me di cuenta que podría haber una posibilidad-**creo que no escuche bien

**No te preocupes yo me encargare de que Horokeu no te moleste**-los ojos de Ana se agrandaron al igual que el de los demás incluyéndome a mi- **mi hermano es un cabeza hueca por eso no comprende, en fin siempre tuya Pilika Usui te Amo-**y ahí terminaba la dichosa carta

Nadie de los presentes dijo algo, estábamos admirados, en especial yo que voltee a ver a Yho con cara de y a esta loca que le pasa, la hora del desayuno se acabo, las ultimas horas de clases no deje de pensar en la dichosa carta, por mi mente pasaba la posibilidad de decirle a Horo.

Pero y si se molestaba por que le dijera que no me gustaba que su hermana me molestara, perdería su amistad aun que para ser sinceros, yo ni siquiera tenia eso de él, simplemente es el amigo de mi hermana mayor y solo una vez lo e tratado en mi vida, bueno, dos.

Cuando las clases terminaron me dirigí a mi loquer, Yho me acompaño, iba a sacar un libro de ahí y a guardar otras cosas, en fin el chiste es que cuando llegamos vimos que de él salía una carta, por mi mente paso las cursilerías que debía de tener en ella.

La tome, abrí mi loquer y saque las cosas por las que iba, en fin hice todo lo que debía hacer, pero la carta aun me llamaba la atención, era como si algo me dijera que debía abrirla, me quede en medio del pasillo que nos conduce a la salida, le dije a Yho que se adelantara.

Mi corazón latía muy rápido cuando estaba a apunto de abrirla, a mi mente de nuevo la imagen del estúpido peliazul vino, saque del sobre la carta, ahora si sentí como la adrenalina corrió por todo mi cuerpo, la desdoble, esos minutos que te impacientan.

En fin una vez que la tuve abierta la leí, pero me sentí estúpido, mis manos temblaban y el agarre era de una forma delicada, cada palabra era como si fuese Horo, me lo imagine diciendo cada una de las cosas que estaban ahí escritas, por que, no se.

Decía lo siguiente:

_Ohayo tonto, sabes eres una persona muy diferente a las que e conocido, yo no pienso en escribirte una carta que te diga que estoy enamorado de ti, si soy un hombre, uno que desde que vio tus felinos ojos no deja de pensar en ti ni un solo momento._

_Sabes eres la clase de persona que me gusta, con ese carácter tan fuerte pero con esa fisionomía tan delicada, te han dicho que eres bonito, quien te mintió, tu eres hermoso, bello, muchas cosas, en fin te dejo minino, mis clases aun no acaban, y tengo que volver a mi escuela, si así es no estoy en la tuya._

_Una cosa mas Ren tu belleza no la comparo con nadie a un cuando te portas frio eres bello, hasta luego cabeza de alfiler un beso, no, mejor que sean muchos, adiós mi inspiración. _

Ahí es donde termina, nadie la firma, no se quien la escribió, pero se que estoy sonrojado y que la única persona que paso por mi cabeza fue el tarado del peliazul, como desearía que el fuese el que escribió esto, como desearía que el me amara así como yo, como yo lo amo.

Los días en la escuela transcurrían, las vacaciones estaban por llegar, a veces me encontraba con las cartas en mi loquer, en algunas decía que casi el tiempo no le daba y que eso de escaparse era un suicidio, en fin me gusta pensar en que es él quien las escribe.

Horo a ido algunas veces a nuestra casa, yo me alegro de verlo, aun que no se lo demuestro, nuestras conversaciones normalmente son discusiones, Jun dice que a ese paso terminaremos casados, pensamiento que me hace sonrojar y que al Hoto lo calla, pero aun así no dejamos de discutir.

Hoy en la escuela se va hacer la clausura de este semestre, y nos vamos de vacaciones, nuestros tutores tienen que venir a al dichosa fiesta, en mi caso mi hermana a pedido el día en la escuela, hoy conoceré a los padres de Horo, mi pensamiento vaga en muchas cosas, ni siquiera he puesto atención.

Estamos en la entrada de la escuela, mi hermana viene con una sonrisa en sus labios, mas cuando estamos a punto de entrar observo que en la moto de siempre viene Horo con la traumada de su hermana (que en las últimas fechas no ha dejado de molestarme).

Cosa que me deja muy admirado, pensé que sus padres vendrían, pero al parecer él también es tutor, bajan de ella de la forma normal, Dios viene tan bien vestido, con una camisa color besh, y unos pantalones negros, la camisa de manga tres cuartos y esta unos dos botones abierta (N/A: ¬ esa soy yo)

Sin la dichosa banda de siempre, sus cabellos caen en su frente dejándolo ver de forma sexi, siento que en mi estomago vuelan mariposas, que mis mejillas desean sonrojarse, estoy simplemente embobado, veo como sonríe, no se si es a mi o a mi hermana.

**Hola como están-**dice mientras se acerca-**por lo visto también eres tutora Jun-**comenta mientras se acerca a mi hermana- **que pesado verdad, o por lo menos en mi caso si que lo es-**suspira, Dios esta muy cerca de mi, yo deseo que deje de mover sus labios, que me, que me.

**Ren-kun!!-**Escucho el grito mas chillón de todos, el que me saca de mis pensamientos, el que hace que me de miedo-** Te vez bien-**si es la peliazul que parece jamás a verme visto en uniforme, observo como Horo roda los ojos en forma de fastidio

**Ayer te vi, en el centro comercial, el idiota aquí presente de mi hermano no me dejo acercarme, dijo que terminaría dos metros bajo tierra-**hablaba y hablaba mientras Horo dijo algo así como _Dios por que ella y no un hermanito._

El chiste es que no me dejo ni un segundo, Horo la regañaba de vez en cuando y ella como siempre infantil le sacaba la lengua, o decía puras estupideces, solo el momento en que nos acomodaron por grupo y grado supe que estaría libre, si gracias a Dios ella no va en mi salón ni somos de la misma edad.

Sin embargo a pesar de que estaba con mis amigos no dejaba de ver de reojo a el peliazul, observaba como conversaba con mi hermana, no ponía atención a la dichosa ceremonia, después dijeron que teníamos que ir a buscar nuestros documentos y bla, bla, bla tanto para decir que tengan buenas vacaciones.

En fin tuve que ir a buscar a mi loquer un libro que debía aprenderme, camine despacio por el pasillo, sentí que alguien me observaba, cosa que hizo ponerme a la defensiva, pero aun asi no me deje intimidar, pues quien fuera iba a sufrir mucho si se atrevía hacerme algo.

Una vez frente al dichoso loquer me fije y en el había una carta, con una pequeña cajita, los tome abrí la dichosa cosa esa y saque el libro, después me retire, aun sentía esa mirada sobre mi, pero aun así no voltee, llegue al final del pasillo y me decidí abrir la carta.

_Tiene razón la chillona, sabes te vez muy bien, aun que para ser sinceros con todo lo que te pongas te vez muy bien, espero que tengas unas buenas vacaciones, pórtate bien, este tiempo que no te veré será eterno para mi, dime iras a tu país natal, de seguro querrás ver a tus padres._

_Espero y ese pequeño obsequio que te deje te guste, no es la gran cosa simplemente parte de mi, el día que nos encontremos podremos unirlo, besos pórtate bien, ahora recuerda que te quiero mi minino!._

Ahí termina la carta, como siempre breve, me gusta como resume las cosas, sonrio un poco, abro la cajita y en ella hay la mitad de un corazón, de esos dijes que usan los enamorados, escucho que alguien se acerca a mi, me pongo a la defensa y cuando me toma del hombro me volteo justo para golpearlo.

**Espera que ya te dije que no pienso hacerte nada-**una mano mas ágil detuvo la mía, y la sonrisa que esta frente a mi solo es la de el que roba mis sueños-**Oie tienes una buena izquierda-**me dice de forma divertida yo lo miro con algo de duda

**Por supuesto soy ágil en todo lo que hago, no como otros-**digo burlándome, pero aun así nuestro contacto visual no desaparece, me doy cuenta, y estoy a punto de sonrojarme pero él me suelta-**que haces por aquí-**digo, un momento eso significa que, podría ser.

**Iba al baño pero me perdí, como no conozco estas instalaciones para mi es difícil ubicarme-**dice con u sonrojo en sus rostro, tierno-**este lugar es mas gigantesco que la escuela a la que yo iba-**comenta, valla no sabia que el no había estudiado aquí

**Solo a ti te pueden pasar esas cosas cabeza de puercoespín-**digo burlándome, mientras el me mira tratando de replicar, pero yo no lo dejo-**sígueme, por lo visto eres peor que un niño pequeño-**esta bien eso ultimo salió de mi boca sin mi consentimiento

**Esta bien señorito-**dice mofándose de la forma en la que habla Bason, por lo visto otro modo de molestarme- **sinceramente es que si soy bien despistado, a pesar de que me indican como debo hacer las cosas, creo que desde el accidente soy así-** se cayó, lo volteo a ver

Su mirada esta perdida en un punto cualquiera, no se de que me esta hablando, que accidente, de pronto su rostro se pone triste, pero al darse cuanta de que estoy a su lado el me sonríe, no se por que pero quiero abrazarlo.

Llegamos al dichoso baño, lo espero en la parte de afuera, mientras el esta dentro no se si debo preguntar, no se si seria eso prudente, siento que si le pregunto el se molestara, pero no quiero quedarme con la duda, rayos, después de todo si actuó como un gato.

Observo cuando sale, su rostro tiene un poco de agua, al igual que sus cabellos, a llorado de eso no hay duda, mi corazón se oprime, no soy bueno con las palabras, quiero preguntarle pero a la vez no, que debo hacer, no aguanto mi curiosidad y aquí voy.

**De que accidente hablas, tu mamá te dejo caer de una cama cuando eras niño-**digo burlón esperando que me conteste de la misma forma, él simplemente me sonríe, algo melancólico, me quiero retractar, pero lo dicho esta ahí.

**Podría ser-**dice juguetonamente mientras se para frente a mí, pues estoy recargado en la pared- **mis padres y yo tuvimos un accidente hace muchos años, Pilika aun era muy bebé, ella no lo recuerda- **su rostro cambia, me odio por haber preguntado

**La verdad es que en ese accidente murieron mis padres-** mis ojos se abren de sorpresa- **Yo sufrí de amnesia temporal, lo cual provoco que sea muy despistado en ciertas cosas, por eso hay veces que no recuerdo las cosas, de hecho hasta el día de hoy no recuerdo mucho mi infancia-**sonríe mientras me mira tristemente.

Lo miro, el simplemente me sonríe de forma tierna, intento abrir mi boca para decirle algo que le consuele, pero no se que, yo jamás e perdido a alguien, yo no se que hacer en esos caso, miro que una lagrima sale de su ojo izquierdo y se limpia rápidamente.

No se en que momento ni como paso pero estoy abrazándolo, siento su cuerpo tenso, pero después me corresponde de manera tranquila, siento cuando comienza a llorar, Dios por que, por que hay veces que soy tan estúpido, por que simplemente no aguante la curiosidad, por que no fui prudente.

**Sabes eres la primera persona en mucho tiempo que me da un abrazo-**comenta-** ni siquiera mi hermana se atreve, dice que soy muy inmaduro-**siento cuando me separa de él, yo no quiero, pero accedo, me sonríe-** Gracias.**

Seca sus lagrimas y después me dice que debemos volver, simplemente asiento con mi cabeza, lo guio hasta la salida, en la entrada esta la traumada de su hermana que al verme no hace mas que tratar de abrazarme, Horo hace una negación con su cabeza, y se pone a platicar con mi hermana.

En la entrada del colegio nos despedimos cada uno por su parte, me subo al auto, lo miro un momento pero el esta platicando aun con Jun, me meto al coche y por una parte del retrovisor lo observo, mi hermana le dijo algo que lo hizo sonrojarse.

Después de ese suceso no nos vimos por un tiempo, nosotros nos estábamos organizando para irnos a China, pensaba en Horo mas frecuentemente, cada una de sus palabras, pero también pensaba en el admirador secreto mas cuando me dijo que si iría a mi país natal.

Sonreí, la noche llego y se sentí un frio tremendo, por lo cual tuve que abrigarme bien, soy muy friolento, nos despedimos par irnos a dormir, cuando toque la almohada la persona que vino a mis sueños fue él, si siempre Horo, al principio el sueño era algo dulce.

(Sueño)…

_Sentí unos labios apoderándose de los míos, al principio solo fue un roce, mis manos se enredaron en los cabellos azules de Horo, sus manos se quedaron en mi cintura abrazándome de una forma dulce, sonreí contra esos labios cuando comenzaron a presionar mas profundamente._

_Su lengua se deslizo de una forma sensual por mis labios pidiendo que estos se abrieran, cosa a la cual no me negué, no se donde estamos, solo se que se siente bien estar ahí, en los brazos de Horo, una vez que mis labios fueron separados sentí como la lengua traviesa de él se adentraba a mi boca._

_Comenzamos una batalla que duro poco, pues al sentir las caricias en mi cintura deje que él fuera el único campeón, me aferre a su cuello, sentía que sino lo hacia me arrepentiría toda mi vida, sus caricias subieron de intensidad, de un momento a otro sus manos se adentraban por mi camisa._

_Gemí ante la sensación, despertaba ciertas cosas en mi interior, al parecer el disfrutaba lo que estaba haciendo, sus labios se deslizaron por mi cuello, cosa que me hizo lanzar suspiros, de un momento a otro lo tenia sobre mi, besando todo mi torso que ahora estaba desnudo._

_Su boca bajo hasta que se encontró con mis pantalones, un impedimento para que me siguiera besando, pero cuando mordió esa parte que estaba descubierta, un tanto arriba del pantalón gemí como si mi vida dependiera de eso._

_Todo paso tan rápido, estaba completamente desnudo frente a una mirada tierna, una mirada que me observaba con amor, Dios , se veía tan sexi, mas cuando vi su sonrojo, mi respiración era agitada, mis mejillas se sentían calientes, todo era perfecto._

_Sentí cuando mis pierna fueron abiertas, como se posiciono entre ellas, cuando su miembro rozo mi entrada, gemí mas fuerte, mas cuando ese miembro entro en mi, Horo, dije esperando una respuesta, comencé a decir su nombre una y otra vez._

_Él entraba y salía, suspiraba cada vez más, mas rápido pedía yo…_

_Ah Horo, mas, mas profundo- rogaba, su mirada jamás cambio, sus besos me llenaban de entera satisfacción, cuando llego a esa parte, esa donde sientes que has entregado todo, toco el punto donde realmente me sentí lleno, Dios si que estaba presente._

_Su mano bajo hasta mi entrepierna y comenzó a estimular mi miembro, dándome más placer, mis ojos se abrieron mucho cuando llegamos a la satisfacción total, sentí su líquido caliente dentro de mí mientras yo mojaba nuestros vientres, Te amo, dije._

(Fin del sueño)…

Me despierto al sentir algo mojado, me sobresalto, abro mis ojos lo más rápido que puedo, observo mis sabanas, están completamente mojadas, mi rostro se pone todo rojo, Dios tuve un sueño erótico con Horo, y lo peor de todo es que había mojado mis sabanas, que haría ahora.

Por un lado debía cambiarlas, pero con que escusa, como me salvaba de las preguntas de mi hermana, era la primera vez que tenia un sueño asi, mi cuerpo estaba experimentando muchas cosas, cosas que me gustaban pero también me atemorizaban.

_Pero ahora que es lo que debo hacer…_

Continuara…

Hola que tal, espero y esta historia sea de su agrado espero comentarios tanto buenos como malos, bueno besos y hasta el próximo cap. "

Shen: Dejen Review!!!!!!!!

Rub: Gome es que ella asi es de traumada, ahora si adios


	2. Viaje a china

**Viaje a China **

Después de ese día fui mas cuidadoso con mis cosas, los sueños se volvieron algo frecuentes, mas bien la semana antes de irnos a China, en fin, Jun debía de asegurar unas cosas en la universidad, yo la acompañe en algunas ocasiones, pero jamás que vi a el cabeza de puercoespín.

Excepto el ultimo día en que ella fue a dejar un trabajo, estaba en el salón de mi hermana, cuando escuche una melodía poco familiar, muy bonita, expresaba muchos sentimientos, se escuchaba bien pues era tocada con delicadeza en un piano.

Curioso salí de ese salón, me dirigí hasta el lugar de donde provenía la música, cuando estuve frente al salón me fije que en la parte de arriba decía con letras grandes "_Salón de música donde el arte no solo se expresa también se transmite_".

Me fije que no solo yo fui atraído por ese sonido, justo en la puerta había un montón de chicas (que por cierto solo se la pasaban gritando), me acerque decidido a ver quien el era el dichoso músico, sin vergüenza alguna pase al lado de aquellas chicas, oí algo como: _"el sempai se va a molestar"._

Cosa que a mi me valía un reverendo cacahuate, una por que ni lo conocía y otra por que si intentaba gritarme no sabría con que persona arrogante se metía, mire todo el dichoso salón, me fije que había muchos instrumentos, pero eso no importaba mucho.

Gire mi rostro hacia el lugar en el que se encontraba el piano, y ¡oh sorpresa!, mis ojos se hicieron grandes, no podía creerlo era, era el cabeza de puercoespín, tenia su mirada concentrada en cada una de las notas, sentí que me sonrojaba.

Moví mi cabeza de lado a lado, de una forma brusca alejando ese sonrojo, pero después de eso me quede hipnotizado, mas cuando me fije bien en él, traía el uniforme de la escuela, uno de camisa blanca con pantalón azul, las mangas de la camisa estaban enrolladas hacia los codos.

La luz de la ventana le daba justo a él, se veía tan bien, como un ser diferente, tan guapo, como a mi me gusta, como en mis sueños, Dios, me sonroje al solo pensar en "esos" sueños, escuche toda la melodía, no quise interrumpirle, además lo que sea que estaba tocando se escuchaba muy bien.

Cuando termino dio un suspiro, miro hacia la parte de afuera atreves de la ventana, sonrió de una forma melancólica, eso no me gusto mucho, pero el ruido chillón que hicieron esas (nótese que cuando me refiero a esas, hablo de las tipas que estaban afuera del salón) me saco de mis pensamientos.

Voltee a ver a la parte de afuera con una cara de pocos amigos, como me molestaba que estuvieran ahí, por primera vez en mi vida sentí lo que los humanos sienten cuando creen que algo que les pertenece es atacado, si sentí los estúpidos celos.

Celos de aquellas que decían el nombre de MI Horo una y otra vez, pero caí en cuenta de algo, él no era mi Horo y yo no tenia por que celarlo, me sentí vacio, pero una mano en mi hombro me despojo de mis pensamientos, voltee a ver a la persona a la cual estaba dándole la espalda.

Ahí con una sonrisa, justo frente a mis ojos estaba Horo, note que más de cerca sus ojos son de color azul, en su mano izquierda traía el saco, una parte mas de su uniforme, me miraba de una forma tranquila, muy linda, una mirada que solo era para mi.

**Que haces por estos rumbos –** me dijo mientras mi ensoñación se acababa-** al parecer no me van a dejar en paz-** miro hacía la puerta-** te gusto la canción-** Dios que si me gusto, mas bien me fascinó, pero no se como decírselo

**Tienes muchas admiradoras-**digo separándome de su agarre- **que canción era, nunca la había escuchado-** me dirijo al piano- **Es mas Hoto-Hoto me impresiona que tu sepas tocar el piano-** ahí va, de nuevo con mis insultos, pero es que solo así llamo su atención

**¡Oye!, pues que piensas Rentado, no soy un tonto, hay ciertas cosas que puedo hacer-** yo simplemente no contesto toco una de las teclas del dichoso piano, es que la verdad, la verdad es que yo no se tocar el piano, a de ser interesante

**Me estas poniendo atención a algo de lo que te digo-** no me había fijado, pero ya lo tenia a mi lado con el ceño algo fruncido, dio un suspiro largo y después me miro-** y tu señorito sabes tocar el piano-** dio en el clavo, sentí que todos los colores me vinieron a la cara

**Te enseño­ –** me dijo de forma normal y tranquila, vi como se volvía a sentar en la silla, me miro y sonrió­ –**siéntate es mejor si vas viendo como van las notas y en que tecla-** yo no dije nada solo obedecí, era tan raro, no entendía como se entero, tan obvio era, así de transparente me volví.

Estuvo explicándome como iba cada una de las notas, se veía que le gustaba mucho, me sonreía con tranquilidad, yo simplemente le veía y ponía atención a cada cosa que él me decía, me sentía bien, con su presencia así de cerca, estaba a punto de recostarme en su hombro pero desistí de la idea.

Se esta también así cerca de él, hasta que una voz que no conocía rompió el encanto, voltee a ver hacia la puerta, en ella estaba un sujeto, al principio se me hizo conocido, pero al no verle el rostro no lo distinguí bien, Horo igual volteo a verlo, con una sonrisa muy diferente a las que me dedica a mi.

Era una sonrisa de alegría, me sentí mal, sentí que mi corazón se oprimía, por que a ese sujeto él le dedicaba una sonrisa de confianza, es que, Dios de nuevo estoy celoso, de nuevo siento que mi sangre hierve, veo como Horo se levanta con una alegría, por que con migo no es lo mismo, por que a mi no me quiere.

**Cabeza hueca, de nuevo escapándote del salón-** la voz burlona de ese sujeto me sacaba de quicio, además ¿por que insultaba a Horokeu?, solamente yo lo puedo tratar así, sentí que mi sangre hervía mas cuando ese me volteo a ver-**Ya veo, estabas con tu novio eh Ainu baka- **sonrió de medio lado.

Me examinaba con la mirada mientras me levantaba de ese lugar, el estúpido de Horokeu no decía nada, solo lo miro y cambio su expresión, como si eso le hubiese molestado, hasta que curvo sus labios riendo igual de burlón, lo que dijo eso no me lo esperaba, sentí que me sonroje.

**Mira Haito si estoy o no con mi novio eso ya no es cosa tuya-** el rostro de aquel sujeto cambio a una expresión de admiración, sentí cuando me tomo de la cintura pegándome a su cuerpo- **tu como siempre interrumpiendo los buenos momentos-**dijo, su mano en mi cintura, eso era todo lo que pensaba.

Me gustaba que me tuviera así, de una forma posesiva, de una manera que jamás volvería a tenerme, aquel sujeto, era casi idéntico a Yho, cosa que me extraño solo que él era más grande, entonces recordé la platica que tuve con él, en aquella ocasión cuando me dijo como conocía al Hoto.

No me había percatado pero el cabeza de puercoespín me estaba hablando, al parecer me sumergí mucho en mis pensamientos, sentí cuando su mano libre se posaba en mi frente, también cuando el Hoto se separa de mi, eso más que nada me hizo enfurecer.

**Quien te dio permiso de que me toques así-** le digo separándolo mas, de una forma brusca, lo miro a los ojos y él solo me vuelve a sonreír, comienzo una discusión en donde ignoramos por completo al tal _"haito" _, cosa que me hace sentir satisfecho, yo soy ahora la atención de Horo, solo yo.

**Oigan par de tortolos-**dice ese mientras nos distrae, de una forma burlona- **si que es algo frio tu ****novio ****(nótese el sarcasmo)- **le dice al Hoto mientras este solo parpadea-**En fin, pero que se cuide que solo yo soy quien te puede tratar así-** eso si que no, HORO ES MIO, pienso mientras lo miro con odio.

Suspira pesadamente Horo-** Para empezar Rentado no es mi novio, es el hermano menor de Tao Jun y en segunda ni tu ni él me pueden tratar así –**su forma de decirlo es furiosa, algo me dice que esta molesto, me hace sentir mal con migo, pero aun así mis expresiones siguen siendo las mismas

Se aleja de nosotros para volver a donde el piano, la misma música de hace un rato vuelve a sonar, observo como Hao suspira, de una forma pesada, pero después sonríe de medio lado, lo observo mejor, si se parece demasiado a Yho, solo que sus cabellos son mas largos.

**Nostalgia (1)-**dice mientras me voltea a ver-** Ese es el titulo de la canción, la madre del Hoto era una excelente pianista-**comenta, mi mirada vaga de inmediato a donde el cabeza de púas- **Y su padre un excelente compositor, por eso es que el Ainu baka sabe tocar bien el piano-**esta vez solo nos quedamos ahí escuchando

Después de un rato cuando Hoto termino decidió llevarme a donde estaba Jun, dijo que a lo mejor ella estaba preocupada, el idiota de Hao también fue, se le guindo del brazo, le decía cosas que hacían que mis celos aumentaran, mientras el idiota de Horokeu se sonrojaba.

Cuando llegamos al salón de Jun vi como ese no dejaba de pedirle que le diera un beso, mientras **Mi** Hoto-Hoto solo sonreía, si mis celos antes eran grandes ahora son enormes, tenia tantas ganas de apretarle el cuello a ese tipo, de dejarlo sin un poquito de aire, de no ser por que hablo.

**Vamos pequeño no te pongas celoso, el Ainu baka jamás me ha dado un beso, pero algún día, uno en el que se descuide se lo robare-** mis ojos se abren enormemente de la sorpresa, siento como si me estuvieran destrozando por dentro, jamás, por ningún motivo, dejare que ese bese a Horo- ¡**Oh! ya se prefieres dárselo tu verdad-** dice de manera picara, mis mejillas tratan de enrojecerse pero no las dejo.

**Bueno yo les dejo por que tengo que ir a mis clases, corazón te veo en la salida-**dice mientras le tira un beso a Horo, cosa que me hace sentir de nuevo esos celos, esa confianza me marea, volteo a ver al idiota de Horo y su mirada esta muy concentrada en mí.

Sus mejillas están rojas, pero su mirada es de confusión y vergüenza, yo también lo miro, no demuestro expresión alguna, bueno además de los celos que me están comiendo por dentro, de pronto todo cambia, sus ojos muestran tristeza mientras en sus labios se forma una sonrisa, que paso.

**Irán a China en estas vacaciones-**suelta de pronto yo simplemente parpadeo-**dicen que por haya es muy bonito, tu hermana me ha enseñado algunas fotografías-** se gira hasta quedar en la entrada del salón-**de donde yo vengo hay mucha nieve-**comenta

**Siempre hay frio, aquí en Tokio el clima es muy variado, hay personas que con un solo poquito de fresco sienten que morirán congelados-**dice mientras voltea a verme, cosa que hace que esta vez me sonroje, yo soy una de esas personas

Después de esa pequeña conversación buscamos a mi hermana que por cierto ya se había ido dejándome solo, suspire, tendría que regresarme solo a mi casa cosa que no me agradaba, una por que no tenia en que irme y dos por que no quería regresar solo.

**Si me esperas un momento te acompaño hasta tu casa-** mi vista se poso en el chico peliazul que estaba guardando sus cosas, pero por mi cabeza paso el recuerdo del idiota de Hao diciendo "te veo en la salida" lo cual me enfureció, por que era muy probable que ni me tomara en cuenta por ir con ese.

**No es necesario, además **_**Hao **_(Nótese mi desprecio) **dijo que te esperaría en la salida, ese ya es un compromiso-** dije o trate de decir en la manera más sencilla que pude, pues mis celos no me dejaban en paz, observe cuando me miro.

Sonrío, esta vez de forma sincera, de una forma tierna –** No te preocupes, le digo al "señor que diminuto eres" que tengo que llevarte hasta tu casa-** dijo mofándose de lo que decía-** además me sirve de ejercicio –** comenta mientras se pone su mochila

Lo vi pasar a mi lado, por un rato me puse nervioso, pero después me sentí muy alegre pues al parecer me había preferido a mi antes que al tipo ese, camine hasta la puerta donde me estaba esperando, lo hice con calma para que no notara mi alegría.

Por cada pasillo que pasábamos había alguna persona que le decía adiós ya sea de forma tímida o con énfasis, o que le gritaba lo enamorada que estaba de él, mire el rostro de Horo, se mantenía serio, al parecer no le gustaba ese tipo de cosas, lo comprendí a mi me pasaba todo el tiempo.

Llegamos a la salida, donde vimos al dichoso Hao, estaba recostado en la entrada de la escuela, con la mochila detrás de su espalda y sus manos en los bolsillos, nos miro, a mi en especial de una forma un tanto picara, cosa por lo cual me sonroje.

**Ainu baka pensé que no vendrías, hace mucho que te estaba esperando-**dijo mientras se despegaba de esa pared-** bueno vámonos esta vez yo manejo- **sonrió con superioridad, Horo puso su mano detrás de su cabeza con algo de pena, haciendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran.

**Lo siento Hao, llevare a Ren a su casa, Jun lo dejo aquí y no pienso mandarlo solo-** sonríe mientras ese lo ve con enojo- **espero no te moleste, puedes llevarte la moto yo me iré después caminando- ** la mirada de Hao es de enojo y mucho

**Has como quieras Horokeu-** y sus palabras ni se digan vi la expresión de tristeza de Horo cuando este se dio la vuelta mostrándonos su espalda, pero después cambio su pose para acercarse a Horo, quedando muy cerca-** pero mañana no te salvas de mi, serás todo mío-** me ve con enojo

**Hoy abra ganado el niño pero los demás días eres siempre ****mío****-** dijo haciendo que Horo parpadeara, mientras yo le veía irse, mi mirada lo fulminaba, eso si que NO, HORO ES SOLO MIO Y NADIE ME LO VA A QUITAR, si ese quiere guerra, pues guerra tendrá.

Siento cuando el Hoto me voltea a ver, yo hago lo mismo, por que nunca deja de sonreírme, por que siempre me trata con tanta dulzura, veo cuando comienza a caminar, se para un rato y me hace un ademan, el cual comprendo, quiere que camine.

Después de un rato de camino me doy cuenta de que vivo muy lejos, cosa que es traumática, nos detenemos en un parque que nos queda de paso, el sol esta comenzando a ocultarse, en una banca vacía nos sentamos, Horo deja de un lado su mochila, mira el cielo y así se queda contemplándolo.

Discretamente de vez en cuando lo veo de reojo, parecemos una pareja en una cita, muevo mi cabeza de forma negativa, creo que eso jamás pasará, suspiro pesadamente, siento cuando él se para de la banca, Horo se levanta estirando sus brazos al cielo, después me voltea a ver.

**Oie Ren espérame aquí, voy a comprar un helado, ¿Qué sabor te gusta?** –dice mientras me ve, mis ojos se abren a mas no poder, me va a invitar un helado, cosa que me sorprende, no soy muy amante a los dulces, espero que esto funcione.

**Escoge tu, es que no como mucho dulce-** digo mientras siento que me sonrojo, el simplemente me mira y después hace una sonrisa algo indescifrable, pero que me agrada

**Esta bien Ren pero no me vallas a salir después con que no te gusta- **simplemente y por esta vez le sonrío, se que podemos llevarnos bien sin tener que pelearnos-** ahora vuelvo, cuida mi mochila –** y se retira, simplemente así de sencillo es, así es.

Después de unos minutos que se me hicieron eternos regresa, en su mano trae dos helados de color blanco con amarillo, cuando se acerca a mí me extiende mi cono pero cuando trato de agarrarlo lo jala, cosa que hace que me pare, el simplemente se ríe.

**Vamos Hoto-Hoto dame el helado-**le digo mientras extiendo mi mano, pero aun así él es mas hábil, siento como una vena comienza sobresalir en mi frente, estamos así un rato, él se ríe mientras ve como trato de quitarle el helado, pero si cree que me dejare vencer tan fácilmente esta muy equivocado.

**¡Oh! aleta de tiburón pensé que eras mas ágil-** dice mientras se burla de mi- ** vamos Ren eres bueno, quítame el helado-** dice mientras sonríe, como rayos es que el dichoso helado no se derrite, aun así no me doy por vencido, pero él hace un mal movimiento y yo aprovecho para quitarle el helado.

Pero las cosas no salen como quería, caigo arriba de Horo, mientras aplasto el helado con mi cuerpo, levanto mi vista y me arrepiento, esa fue una mala idea, me encuentro con esos ojos azul oscuro cerca de mi, demasiado cerca, mi garganta se seca, y siento que en cualquier momento mis mejillas se pondrán rojas.

**Estas bien Ren, te lastimaste o algo similar-** su voz se fue solo estaban sus labios, esos que me invitaban a que los probara, pero el encanto se rompió cuando sentí que una gota caía sobre un cabeza- **esta comenzando a llover será mejor que terminemos de llegar-** dice mientras trata de pararse

Yo hago lo mismo me levanto de encima de él, por un lado siento decepción pero por el otro mucho, pero mucho alivio, es la segunda vez que intento besar a Horo, en fin miro mi camisa pero por extraño que suene solo tiene unas pequeñas manchas.

Volteo a ver a Horo, como lo imagine su ropa esta más manchada que la mía, más bien es una enorme mancha de color amarillo con blanco, suspira, se acerca a su mochila y de ella saca un pañuelo, comienza a limpiarse pero la verdad no funciona mucho.

Suspira de manera pesada, pero aun así sonríe, y después de eso su risa se hace mas sonora, yo lo miro, la verdad es que estoy admirado, siento como las gotas se hacen mas fuertes, están frías, aun que las gotas caen muy despacio su forma de mojar es muy fuerte.

Siento cuando algo me cubre la cabeza, volteo a ver, sobre ella esta el saco que Horo usa para la escuela, lo miro esta solo con la camisa de hace un rato, sonrió como era su costumbre, no tuve tiempo de decir algo pues me jalo rápidamente de la mano.

Corrimos hasta un restaurante, más bien a la parte de afuera de este, las respiraciones eran muy agitadas, la lluvia se comenzó hacer mas fuerte, los relámpagos y truenos no se hicieron esperar, quite el saco que cubría mi cabeza, para taparme con el, la verdad es que sentí frio, el olor que desprendía era el del perfume de Horo.

_Huele bien…_

Voltee a verlo, estaba mirando como las gotas de lluvia caían, sus cabello estaban mojados, estos le caían en la frente de una forma sexy, aun que la banda interrumpiera en el proceso, observe como estiro la mano para poder tocar las gotas que bajaban con cuidado, sonrío, me preguntaba una y otra vez en que estaba pensando.

**Creo que aquí nos agarro la lluvia, lo siento, debí llevarte rápido a tu casa-** dice mientras me voltea a ver -**¿Tienes frío? –** Ahora la mirada es de sorpresa- **créeme que eso no ayudara mucho ya que esta un poco mojado-** señala el saco mientras lo miro directo a los ojos

No digo nada, nos quedamos ahí viendo como la lluvia cae, pero al parecer esta no desea detenerse, la tarde se esta yendo, le da paso a la noche, Jun de seguro a de estar muy preocupada, pero en cierto caso ella tiene la culpa, aun que, aun que se lo agradezco, esta tarde a sido la mejor pues estoy con él, mientras se preocupa por mi.

**¿Aguantas?-** dice mientras volteo a verlo con curiosidad­-** aguantas a correr hasta tu casa, creo que ya no esta muy lejos de aquí-** comenta mientras se queda observando el cielo-** Jun a de estar muy preocupada, peor aun por que no hay forma de comunicarnos con ella- ** me voltea a ver mientras sonríe

**Por supuesto que aguanto, con quien crees que estas hablando cabeza de puercoespín-** dije tratando de mostrar seguridad, es que la verdad sentía mucho frío, lo cual provocaba que se calara hasta mis huesos, Horo tenía razón, el saco no ayudaba mucho, y eso por que estaba mojado.

**Entonces señorito- **dijo burlón- ** colóquese el saco en la cabeza y a correr-** grito mientras me jalaba de la mano, apenas y logre acomodarme bien el saco, pero la mano con la que me sostenía era cálida a pesar de que había un poco de frío, sin que se diera cuenta sonreí, me sentía muy a gusto con él.

**HoroRen**

**¿Están locos verdad?, como se les ocurre venirse corriendo-** esa era la voz de mi hermana que por cierto estaba muy, pero muy enojada-** Ren tu sabes muy bien que por ningún motivo debías a verte separado de mi, y para colmo haces que Horokeu te traiga a la casa, eso estuvo demasiado mal-** en definitiva me castigaría y por un buen tiempo

**Pero eso no es problema para mi Jun, además tu también tienes culpa por dejarlo solo en la escuela-** voltee mi mirada lo mas rápido que puede a Horo, se estaba secando los cabellos con una toalla- ** ahora lo mas importante es que ya esta aquí o ¿no?-** dijo bajando ese pedazo de tela que le estaba cubriendo

Mis ojos se hicieron grandes, era la segunda vez que le veía sin la banda en la cabeza, pero esta vez la vista que me daba era mas hermosa, por que los cabellos le caían en la frente mientras algunos le goteaban, además pude ver que algunos de los cabellos de su nuca eran de color negro, me estaba por sonrojar, es que me gusta mucho.

**Eso si, pero aun no se salva del castigo, aun que eso ya no me corresponderá a mí, Horo te quedas esta noche ¿verdad?-** dijo Jun de manera autoritaria, me concentre en las palabras que iba a decir- **Bruce Long te prestara algo de su ropa, no creo que sea prudente que salgas con esta tempestad- ** en los ojos de mi hermana se ve la preocupación, después de todo son los mejores amigos

**Esta bien Jun, gracias, espero no ser una molestia-** dijo mientras le sonreía a mi hermana, me sentí muy feliz, él se quedaría aquí, eso mas que nada hizo que mi corazón latiera lo mas rápido que podía, espero no tener esos sueños donde el protagonista principal es él.

**Que bueno, entonces por que no se van a dar un baño mientras preparo la cena- ** una enorme gota resbalo por nuestras cabezas, eso si que era un gran castigo, me dirigí a mi habitación, no dije palabra alguna, pero

una vez dentro de esta deje que mis mejillas se sonrojaran todo lo que quisieran.

Busque la ropa que me iba a poner, sentía mucho calor, y después comencé a sudar, pero no le di importancia, me adentre al baño, me mire en el espejo, aun mis mejillas estaban rojas, debía alejar ese color o sino se darían cuenta de muchas cosas, abrí la llave de la bañera y deje que esta se llenará con agua tibia.

Después de un rato de estar esperando me quite la ropa mojada, aun que no me había percatado que cuando llegamos me puse el saco, lo mire un rato y me sonroje, ahora que lo recuerdo él me abrazo cuando ese rayo cayo, y cuando llegamos a la casa sostuvo mi mano de manera fuerte mientras me sonreía.

_Flash Back…_

Corríamos lo mas rápido que podíamos, sentía que la mano de Horo me sostenía con fuerza, como si deseara que yo no me le escapara, cosa que por supuesto no iba a pasar, yo sostenía fuertemente el saco con mi mano libre, lo mire un rato y observe que tapaba sus ojos con su otra mano, donde cargaba su mochila.

**Ya falta, poco, solo debemos cruzar la calle-**me dijo mientras observaba para los dos lados, y en definitiva el edificio donde estaba mi departamento estaba justo en frente de nosotros, sonreí de nuevo, últimamente lo estaba haciendo mas frecuentemente.

Pero justo cuando estábamos en la entrada del edificio un rayo cayo, por primera vez en mi vida tuve mucho miedo, no supe exactamente que fue lo que paso, pero aun así, sentí algo cálido, el sonido que este proporciono fue muy fuerte, sentí que mis oídos dejaron de escuchar sonido alguno, solo estaba un piiiiiiiii.

Después de un rato de mantener los ojos cerrados, me di cuenta de que estaba siendo abrazado por Horo, me separe unos escasos centímetros de él, se mantenía con los ojos cerrados, la lluvia caía con mayor intensidad, vi cuando él abrió sus ojos y me sonrío, entonces no me importo sonrojarme, me estaba abrazando.

Después de eso entramos al edificio, el ascensor se había descompuesto por lo cual tuvimos que subir por las escaleras, cosa que tampoco me importo ya que Horo no dejaba de sostenerme la mano, mi sonrojo no desaparecía, quite con mi mano libre el saco que aun estaba en mi cabeza.

Lo acomode en mis hombros, aun desprendían ese olor, llegamos hasta el piso en el que vivo, si que estamos muy arriba, nuestras respiraciones eran muy agitadas, deje que el sonrojo desapareciera, nos paramos en frente de la puerta del departamento, sentí cuando él apretó mi mano.

Aun que yo también hice lo mismo, esta es la única vez que lo tendría así de cerca, vi como alzo la mano para tocar el timbre, estábamos muy nerviosos- ** Espero y no nos castiguen muy fuerte-** sonrío mientras me volteaba a ver, sonrisa que le fue correspondida.

_End Flash Back…_

Salgo de la bañera, me vuelvo a mirar en el espejo, pero ese sonrojo no ha desaparecido, solo que ahora me siento débil, me pongo mis ropas, una camisa negra manga larga cuello de tortuga y mis típicos pantalones al estilo chino, mi respiración es algo pesada, pero no la tomo muy en cuenta.

Salgo del baño, siento cuando mi vista se nubla, y un fuerte dolor de cabeza viene, pero aun así los ignoro, me acerco hasta el tocador que tengo, me miro en el espejo y con algo de torpeza me peino, bueno ni siquiera eso hago ya que mis cabellos rebeldes aun caen en mi frente, decidido me pongo en pose de superioridad, y salgo a la sala.

Escucho una conversación, le pongo mas atención y escucho que es Horo, esta hablando a su casa, sonrío, que pensaría el tonto de Hao si supiera que él esta en mi casa y que pasara la noche aquí, camino hasta el sillón, solo que aun me siento algo mal, me siento en el, mientras dejo que mi cuerpo caiga completamente.

Suspiro, pero mi respiración se vuelve más agitada, tanto que no puedo acompasarla, cierro mis ojos, siento que una mano se posa en mi frente, con algo de pesadez abro mis ojos, mi vista nublada me deja ver los ojos negros que están frente a mi, sonrío, pero aun así no digo nada.

Escucho como una conversación se hace presente, solo pongo atención a algo, aunque para ser sincero el dolor de cabeza que tengo es muy fuerte como para que ponga toda mi atención- ** sus fiebre es muy fuerte-** escucho que dicen- ** creo que no debí haberlo traído así-** ese de seguro es Horo, pero mis labios no pueden abrirse

Eso es todo lo que alcanzo a escuchar, todo lo demás desapareció, todo, siento después de un rato como algo húmedo esta sobre mi frente, abro mis ojos con delicadeza, pero siento que están muy pesados, una mano en mi frente es todo lo que siento, es muy cálida.

Trato de incorporarme, pero siento que soy detenido, aun mis ojos están semi abiertos- ** no hagas esfuerzo, aun estas débil-** esa voz es de él- **el doctor dijo que debías guardar reposo-** escucho, mi mano derecha sube hasta que se encuentra con la de él

**Me siento bien- **digo mientras quito su mano de mi frente, esta sosteniendo algo, además de eso no me pienso quedar en la cama, así que aun que él me regañe me levanto, pero el dolor en mi cabeza se hace presente por lo cual la sostengo con mi otra mano

**Vez por que el doctor dijo que tienes que guardar reposo-** escuche que dijo de manera regañona- ** tu cuerpo aun esta débil, la fiebre que te dio estuvo muy fuerte-** me dice mientras lo volteo a ver, aun sosteniendo mi cabeza y _su mano_, este ultimo pensamiento hace que mis ojos se abran mas.

**Donde esta Jun-** digo tratando de cambiar el tema y soltándolo, observo toda mi habitación, solo se puede distinguir los relámpagos que se reflejan en la ventana, y la lámpara que esta encendida en mi buro, la lluvia ha parado.

**Ella tuvo que ir a descansar, se la paso toda la noche en vela, no quería despegarse de ti, estaba que se dormía, sin mas remedio a regañadientes tuvo que irse a dormir, mañana tiene que entregar su proyecto-** dice mientras escucho como vuelve a mojar el trapo

**Y tu, ¿no tienes que entregar tu proyecto?-** digo mientras me recuesto en la cama, aun que él no me haya dicho nada- ** la verdad no creo que hayas exentado ­­- ** digo de manera burlona mientras siento como coloca el trapo húmedo en mi frente

**Pues aun que no lo creas amargado-** dice despacio- ** así es, exente la materia por lo cual no debo presentar proyecto-** contesta mientras escucho como se sienta en la cama, después de eso guarda silencio, pero aun así yo lo observo- **duerme-** me dice mientras sonríe

**¿Por qué siempre estas sonriendo?-** digo, aun que para ser sinceros lo dije en mi inconsciencia- ** en especial, ¿Por qué me sonríes así?-** siento que mis ojos pesan demasiado, tanto que me duermo sin escuchar la respuesta, aun que no se si esta me hubiese agradado.

Después de aquel suceso todo volvió a la normalidad, tuve que guardar cama durante dos días, en esos dos días él estuvo con migo, cosa que me emocionaba, emoción que disimulaba muy bien, si nuestras hermosas conversaciones siempre basadas en insultos y demás.

Pero me gustaba que llegara a visitarme, su tiempo en la escuela se acabo, también salieron de vacaciones, cosa que ya no me agradaba del todo, por primera vez en mi vida no deseaba ir a China, pero eso era algo que yo no decidía, Jun invitaba a comer a Horo a la casa, y fue entonces que sospeche algo.

**Hermana-** dije mientras la veía observando la luna- ** quiero saber algo que me tiene muy intrigado- ** estos días estuve meditando muchas cosas, la confianza que Jun le daba al cabeza de puercoespín me daba mala espina, entonces mi mente que no se queda quieta formulo una descabellada idea.

**Dime Ren-** volteo a verme sonriendo –** que es lo que te esta intrigando-** su cuerpo giro hasta quedar frente a mi, esta vez me puse nervioso, si ella me respondía de manera afirmativa que haría, mi corazón se destrozaría poco a poquito.

**Veras, últimamente te he estado observando y me di cuenta de que tienes muchas atenciones con el cabeza de púas-** digo mientras me acerco a ella, recargo mi cuerpo en el barandal, por favor que me diga que no, por favor.

**Um ya entiendo por donde va el asunto-** ríe-** veras Ren, la verdad es que si es cierto, últimamente le he puesto mucha atención a Horo-** no puede ser entonces significa que a ella le gusta- ** es que la verdad, Horo significa para mi…- **observo como sus mejillas se sonrojan, no la quiero escuchar así que me alejo hasta llegar a mi habitación

Me dejo caer en mi cama mientras siento como las lagrimas caen en mi almohada, no puedo creerlo a Jun le gusta Horo, no puede ser, ¿Por qué?, lloro sin detenerme, eso significa que esto no funcionara, si a mi hermana le gusta no tengo por que intervenir, pero que pasara con lo que yo siento, que pasara.

Golpeo la almohada como sin con eso se fuera mi frustración, no lo puedo soportar, la idea de ver a mi hermana con él es lo mas traumático que puede pasarme, es que no logro asimilarlo, no quiero, no quiero verlo con ella, mis estupidos celos vuelven.

Pero es que esa es la verdad, no deseo verlo con mi hermana, aun que eso no es muy probable, pero ella tiene todas las de ganar, escucho cuando la puerta de mi habitación es abierta, me dejo caer rápidamente en la cama, no quiero verla, lo que me va a decir dolerá y mucho, por favor, no me hagas sufrir.

**Ren-** siento como su mano se posa en mi cabeza-** serás tonto, la verdad si, hubo un tiempo en el que Horo me llego agradar mas que un amigo-** dice mientras volteo mi rostro- ** pero últimamente a mi me gusta otra persona, no seas tontito - ** aun no le hago frente, no me importa nada.

**Lo que te quería decir hace unos momentos era que, veras yo quiero mucho a Horo, es como un hermano mas para mí, cuando llegue a la universidad conocí a muchas personas, pero ninguna con el carisma que él tiene-** dice mientras me incorporo en la cama hasta quedar sentado en esta.

Miro como me sonríe, acaricia mi mejilla y después me abraza, de forma protectora, como una madre a su hijo-** últimamente me he dado cuenta de que actúas de una manera muy diferente, al principio pensé que era por sobreprotección hacia mi persona, pero con estos días me di cuenta de que no-** ríe

**A ti te gusta Horokeu ¿verdad?-** me separo lo mas que puedo de ella, mi rostro muestra la sorpresa que siento en este instante y mis mejillas se enrojecen- **ya lo sabía, mas bien me acabo de enterar, sabes es muy diferente tu forma de actuar delante de él-** siento cuando seca mis lagrimas

**Cuando te peleas con alguien no lo haces para llamar su atención, pero en el caso de Horo si, no te preocupes se guardar secretos- ** se separa de mi sin que le diga algo, es que me ha dejado sorprendido-** ya sabes puedes confiarme todo lo que desees, a también creo que ya no deberías esconder las sabanas –** se ríe, siento como mi sonrojo aumenta

**¡JUN! - ** le digo, al parecer se dio cuenta de cierto detalle- ** gracias por comprender-** digo después mientras ella me sonríe saliendo completamente de mi habitación, ahora me siento bien, ahora se que por lo menos alguien sabe lo que siento y que es capas de estar ahí cuando necesite su ayuda.

Los días pasaron lo mas rápido posible, cuando Horo nos llegaba a visitar mi hermana siempre se reía, mas cuando comenzábamos una discusión, solo que en cada una de ellas yo me sonrojaba de sobremanera, estábamos esperando unas cosas, arreglos para ir a la casa, cosas mas bien familiares.

Hasta el día que hicieron la llamada, debíamos irnos en dos días, el avión ya estaba listo, (uno de los tantos jet de la familia), no se si era por la tristeza pero me deprimí terriblemente, no lo soportaba, estaría casi todo un mes sin ver a Horo, el clima en Japón se volvió frío.

Eso indicaba que el invierno estaba por llegar, y con ello la navidad, año nuevo y demás, pero yo no estaría ahí para pasarlo con la persona que mas quiero, eso me deprimió mas aun, lo peor de todo es que mi hermana se dio cuenta, y me daba ánimos, hasta el Hoto se dio cuenta.

Dos días eran los que nos daban de plazo, Horo había dicho que nos iría a despedir al aeropuerto, esos dos días no podría estar con nosotros, pues otro año de la muerte de sus padres se acercaba y debía hacer algunos arreglos, las tradiciones por estos rumbos son muy diferentes a las nuestras.

Nos dirigíamos al aeropuerto en el coche, Bason platicaba con Bruce Long y de vez en cuando Jun se unía a esa conversación, mi pensamiento solo estaba en el cabeza de puercoespín, dos días sin verlo y ya me había afectado, y si fuese mi novio sería peor, suspire empañando la ventana del coche, espero que llegue al aeropuerto.

Estamos en la entrada del dichoso aeropuerto, después de hacer unos tramites nos dirigimos a la sala de espera (si lo se, y eso con que fin, después de todo es nuestro jet), Jun quería esperar a Horo y no cabe decir que yo también, mucha gente viajaba en esa época, mi vista vagaba buscando al ser de mi afecto.

Pero esta se topo con una escena poco común, frente a mí había una pareja de novios, y se preguntaran y eso ¿Qué?, bueno es que en ese caso ellos eran hombres, me sonroje al ver como uno de los chicos se despedía del otro, mientras con una mano secaba las pequeñas lagrimas que salían del rostro del contrario.

Le sonreía de manera dulce, él chico moreno lo abrazo del cuello, era un poco mas bajo que el de tez blanca, al parecer se estaba despidiendo por mucho tiempo, me sonroje al ver como se besaban sin importarles quien los viera, se nota que se amaban mucho, mucho.

**Es tierna la escena ¿verdad?-** escuche que me decían, simplemente asentí sin prestar atención a la persona que me lo decía, yo seguía ahí viendo a los enamorados- ** no crees que les incomode si te les quedas viendo así tiburoncin-** hice dos cosas, la primera reconocer a la persona que me hablaba y la segunda propiciarle un golpe fuerte en la cabeza

**Que te pasa HOTO-HOTO, como te atreves a decirme de esa manera, pues quien te crees-** grite, él si que sabe como arruinar los buenos momentos, lo observe mientras se sobaba la cabeza

**Esta bien pero no te enojes aleta de tiburón-** dijo y de nuevo otro golpe, escuche como las personas se reían, mientras nos miraban y una que otra se atrevía a decir_ "que lindos" "se nota que se quieren mucho" "pobre como a de tener ese cerebro"_ cosa que me hacia sonrojar

En fin después de eso vi que no venía solo, el chicle de Hao estaba con él al igual que Yho, este ultimo solo se reía mientras me miraba, cosa que me sorprendió por que es lógico que se ría con su cara de drogado pero que se riera de mi es extraño.

**Dicen que los buenos amigos son los que mas se pelean-** comento de pronto Yho mientras lo volteábamos a ver- ** aun que para ser sinceros el Hoto-Hoto me da lastima, pobre los golpes de Ren son muy duros-** comento con cascadas en los ojos

**Ne peque, pobre de mi Horito-** dijo Hao abrazando a Horo mientras este se sonrojaba-** dime ese niño te pego muy duro-** se le colgó del cuello mientras yo sentía que me convertiría en un asesino en serie, aun que solo lo quiera matar a él claro esta.

**Jeje Hao podrías por favor soltarme es que me ahogas-** decía **MI** Horo mientras se ponía azul, no cabe decir que una vena quería sobresalir de mi frente, mientras Yho y Jun se mandaban miradas cómplices que no entendí en ese momento, pero que averiguaría después.

**No quiero, no quiero, además hoy se va el picudito y tu te iras pronto tambien, no tendré a quien molestar, ni a quien abrazar, claro que te abrazare el día de navidad donde nos pondremos debajo del muérdago y te daré muchos besos- **Hao hablaba y hablaba, solo que me sorprendió que dijera que Horo también se iba

**Así que te decidiste a ir siempre a Hokaido, que bueno, pensé que aun tenías ciertos resentimientos acerca de tu lugar natal-** dijo Jun mientras se acercaba a Hoto y quitaba a Hao- ** pero es bueno que hayas tomado esa decisión , tus padre se alegraran mucho-** termino de comentar

**Espero que si, ya hace un buen tiempo que no voy por haya, además también debo de ver a otra persona, espero que las cosas salgan bien-** comento mientras sonreía, y tallaba su cuello

No supe decir nada, simplemente lo vi, ahí sonriendo, me llevaría una buena imagen de él, sonriendo como siempre lo hace, aun que se que no me iría por siempre claro esta, Bason se acerco a nosotros para decir que el avión nos esperaba para ser abordado, sentí que mi corazón se destruía, y me dieron ganas de llorar.

**Bueno aquí es donde nos separamos, espero que les valla muy bien en su viaje, recuerden avisar cuando lleguen, estaré muy pendiente-** dice mientras le da un abrazo a mi hermana, yo simplemente lo veo, pareciera como si nos fuésemos por mucho, pero yo se que no es así.

Escucho el llanto de Yho, mi amigo se acerca a mi, ni que me fuese por siempre- **Hay Rentado, te voy a extrañar mucho –** dice Yho y minutos después se ve volando por los aires gracias al golpe que le proporcione, mientras los presentes lo miran con una gota en sus cabezas.

**Que es Ren Tao cabeza de chorlito-** digo mientras mi respiración es agitada, no pasa mucho tiempo y ya lo tengo alado mío, cosa que me asusta, que aguante tiene este sujeto (tanto golpe de Ana).

**Ne picudito, por el hoto no te preocupes yo lo cuido mientras se va-** dice Hao mientras se le abalanza a Horo, este simplemente cierra los ojos, estoy a punto de abalanzarme sobre él cuando siento como me abrazan, es Horo, mi corazón late apresuradamente.

**¡Hey! Cabe…Ren cuida mucho a Jun en el viaje, y pórtate bien-**dice mientras siento su cuerpo cerca de mi, no me percate de a que hora se acerco-** recuerda de que te volveré a molestar cuando vuelvas-**susurra a mi oído mientras yo pienso en si le devuelvo el abrazo o no, pero tomo en cuenta la primera opción

**No te preocupes no serás el único-** digo mientras escondo mi rostro en su cuello, aspiro su aroma, esto es mejor que cualquier cosa, mejor que cualquier cosa, después de ese momento Jun y yo nos despedimos como debía ser, aguante hasta que nos acomodamos en el avión.

Deje que mis mejillas se sonrojaran, y sonreí como si este momento no se hubiera acabado, mire por la ventana, se que no podría verlo pero estaba seguro de que estaba ahí, esperando a que el dichoso Jet se decidiera a salir, mi corazón latía apresuradamente, por extraño que suene tenía un mal presentimiento.

**Te vi-** dijo Jun mientras me sacaba de mis pensamiento-**y por lo visto disfrutaste mucho esto-** sonrío de forma picar mientras miraba como me sonrojaba- **espero y se que den juntos tu y Horo hacen muy bonita pareja-** si un tomate quería hacer competencia con migo iba a perder, simplemente sonreí y no dije nada.

Cuando llegamos a china todo estaba en completa calma, suspire cuando bajamos del avión, esta seria la navidad mas larga de mi vida, y el cumpleaños mas aburrido de todos, si teníamos planeado quedarnos hasta mi dichoso cumpleaños, ese en el que cumpliría 17 hermosos años, el que se celebraría el 1 de Enero del año entrante.

Que emoción, una limosina nos esperaba en la entra del aeropuerto, subimos todas nuestras cosas, el camino a casa iba a ser un poco mas largo, vivíamos a las afueras de China, mi familia es algo conservadora, mas bien detesta el ruido de la actualidad, mire por la ventana y me di cuenta de que aquí no hace mucho frío como en Japón, aquel país que había quedado muy lejos.

_Espero que todo pase rápido no veo las horas en volver a mi casa…por que ahora se que ahí hay algo que vale la pena…_

**Continuara…**

Shen: **hola!!!! Como están? Espero que bien, verdad que le falta algo al fics, pero comprendan es que la rub no sabe escribir jajajajajaj XD**

Rub: **Lárgate de mi habitación ¬¬** ** antes de que Yo Si me vuelva Psicópata, en fin hola a mis queridas lectoras, espero que este cap sea de su satisfacción, ya saben sus opiniones son las mejores y las estare esperando, bueno cuídense muchos besos y hasta la próxima…**

Shen: **Den las sugerencias de que desean ver en el cap siguiente!!! (yo quiero lemon jajajajaja)**

Rub: **mama xiomara no deja que escriba mi fics en paz!!!! (aun que eso de las sugerencias no es mala idea), bueno ahora si hasta luego y muchas gracias a :**


End file.
